overdosedfandomcom-20200214-history
Over Dosed Wiki
Clan Overdosed Clan Overdosed Is an Online gaming Community for Online Gamers That has been around since December 3rd 2001 And was Founded By Slipknot and Sharps . The Commuinity Serves home for 7 Games Diablo II, Starcraft, Warcraft, Starcraft 2, Battlefield, Diablo 3 and Leauge Of Legends. The Commuinity Today Resides Most of its Members Around games such as Diablo II, Diablo III, Starcraft and Starcraft II. Many reasons contribute to thouse because they are both among the Birthplaces of Overdosed. Clan Overdosed Today Today Overdosed Currently Hosts a Total of Over 130 Members. Overdosed is one of the longest running clans in Online Gaming history to this Date. Since most of gaming has become around a Central Base of Player vs Player, Overdosed has Stayed To Both Be a Player vs player while also a cooperative clan For their playerbase, Today Clan Overdosed Now has Military Style Ranking to their Clan Structure, As you move up the ranks the higher ability of powers you get, the biggest factor you are in Decision making and taking steps towards leading, this is mainly an ability to be able to have fun at the same time, Promotions in Clan Overdosed are given Our on a (7) Day Average Trial Period between ranks Overdosed Ranking See Ranking Structure Clan Overdosed History Slipknot and Shraps founded clan OverDosed December 3, 2001. The legacy begins with one Darklegion clan member presently known as Slipknot. He had become bored with DarkLegion's website. They had used the same layout for years. Slipknot decided to use his talents and help out his clan by making new layouts for their website. His efforts turned out to be in vane, for the Clan leader Commander Slider did not want to change the site. This upset Slipknot for he felt that Commander Slider disrespected him, and did not fully appreciate his hard work. Slipknot fought his issue until he had been banned from all Darklegion forums. Slipknot, angered by the lack of camaraderie in the Darklegion clan and encouraged by the desire for sweet revenge, successfully hacked into the Darklegion website and brought it down. The Darklegion site remained that way for a period of two months. (DL site was restored February 4, 2002) Slipknot then decided to found the OverDosed clan along with his good friend Shraps. Slipknot worked on the website layouts while Shraps wrote the first Overdosed scripts. The earliest versions of the OD scripts have been modified and are being used by many other clans today. As with most young clans, many problems arose. Most new clan attempts find early hardships too difficult and do not survive. However, Slipknot and Shraps persevered and pulled their fledgling clan to its feet. This was no easy task. It took a lot of hard work getting OverDosed up and running. When OD was first founded, Slipknot and Shraps tried to entice members from the clan Darklegion to join them with offerings of higher rank and many DL members were eager to join OD. However, many returned to DL shortly after leaving. Clan OverDosed struggled to survive. With fewer than 10 members the outlook was grim. The clan channel remained empty most of the time, and the current recruiting system was not working. In short, OverDosed was going nowhere, and the future looked grim. Then, near the end of January 2002, the former Darklegion Major General Xxpert(DL) decided to assist Slipknot and Shraps with recruiting new OverDosed members. Xxpert agreed to recruit for the OverDosed Clan as the Darklegion clan seemed to be at a standstill while trying to get their site back up. Though Xxpert did not want to join the clan, he was given the name Marine(OD) for the purposes of recruiting new members. In just a few days the number of Overdosed members quadrupled. In total Marine(OD) was responsible for recruiting over forty new members. Along with the help of the new recruits, the clan kept up its growth and the future went from that of bitter defeat to one of success. Now, the former General from the DL had little hope of seeing their clans site restored. In the meantime, Xxpert(DL) seeing his assistance prosper into the OD clan decided to remain. He was recruited as Chobo(OD). Unfortunately Chobo(OD) did not stay long, The Darklegion Clan eventually got its website up and running. Though Chobo had reached the rank of General in his 5 days in the OD clan, he chose to return to his former clan. Though with the loss of such a good recruiter as Chobo, Overdosed began to thrive. With a much better foundation than before, the clan was able to fully stand on it's own. The Channel remained active with the members Overdosed had and recruiting was highly successful. All seemed well, but there were still many underlying problems. May 2001 The size of Clan OverDosed was constantly fluctuant and maintained on average fifty members. The problems lie in the member's activity. Most members OverDosed were not very active, and the DSL remained high for the majority of them. Shraps, concerned with the future of his Clan, considered merging OD with another clan in the hopes of keeping it alive. Were it not for the state of chaos that existed in the Darklegion clan, Overdosed would have gone under. The commanders in the Darklegion clan decided it was necessary to replace all high-ranking members they had. This upset the members in question, adding to their already chaotic state. The members felt that the actions of Darklegion were unjustified, none more than Xxpert(DL). He was extremely dedicated and loyal to Clan Darklegion, and felt wronged and betrayed. As such he left Darklegion permanently, returning to Clan Overdosed as Chobo(OD). Chobo(OD), reinstated to his previous rank of General, brought many new ex-Darklegion members with him. One new member, Venom(DL), was recruited as Maggot(OD). Maggot(OD) was given the rank of General shortly after joining. Then starts the age of massive recruiting With the number of Overdosed's active members declining, massive recruiting seemed to be the only correct course of action. The old DL members brought with them the knowledge of recruiting bots, which made it much easier to mass recruit new members. During this mass recruiting stage everyone who seemed interested in joining the clan was recruited. Some were tested, and some were simply recruited having merely asked to join. This simple strategy cured the problem with the lack of active members. For the first time in its life, Overdosed had over 170 members. It was alive and well, full of eager new members. This recruiting system however, was not perfect. Anti Maggot Faggot Coalition With his newly appointed rank of General, Maggot(OD) wasted no time putting his ideas and thoughts into effect. Unfortunately his ideas were not shared or agreed upon by fellow members. Maggot(OD) started promoting his friends and demoting whoever questioned him. Slipknot and Shraps had started becoming less active on Battle.net at this time so they did not get the chance to witness or correct the wrongful actions. No one could confront Maggot without the fear of disablement. It was not until VailKnight(OD) and Viper(OD) started the Anti Maggot Faggot Coalition that finally brought the abusive General out of Power. The two gathered members and united those who apposed Maggot(OD)'s reign of Power. Maggot(OD) who grew tired of the abuse from those who hated him soon retired. With the chains of the Maggot's suppression removed, Chobo(OD) then took command and began the process of repairing Overdosed. FireBabe(OD) was recruited as a private into clan Overdosed at this time. Out with the old, in with the new The clan had suffered a huge drop of active members because of the chaos and lack of proper leadership. With Slipknot and Shraps becoming more inactive, Chobo(OD) was left to fix Overdosed on his own. He chose to once again mass recruit to help bring back members. Mass recruiting was quite successful. It was during this time that some of our great members who were not with the clan at the beginning came and joined the clan. Tool(OD), WarAngel(OD), GoldenI(OD), Gnome(OD), Darkartz(OD), just to name a few were recruited during this mass recruiting stage. Unfortunately with the good comes the bad, for Overdosed was becoming overloaded with members who had no skill, and no regard for the rules. The mass recruiting led to frequent disagreements with the higher ranked members in Overdosed. Many wanted the clans recruiting methods to be changed to reduce the size of the clan. Mass recruiting continued which sadly lead many members who were respected as skilled players and had already spent a great deal of time with clan Overdosed to leave and go their separate ways. The recruiting methods have changed a lot over the life of Overdosed. The recruiting counsel was first brought into effect December 2003 and was created by Gnome(OD) Shraps(OD) and FireBabe(OD). The recruiting counsel was composed of trusted members who knew what kind of members we wanted in the clan, and were the only members appointed to recruit. Battles on Battle.net With Overdosed growing in numbers and popularity, it became a target for clans whose only desire was war. Those enemy clans attacked our channels with numerous bots and spam. How you can call loading bots a battle is still beyond me, but the problems with them will always be there. It has been these wars that brought out the best in Overdosed, the members who are truly dedicated and mature enough to handle themselves in a reasonable fashion, and bring out those who think the sky is falling. Overdosed has never lost a battle with the bot loading skill of Chobo(OD), and the political FireBabe(OD). While there have been many battles, The most remembered are.. Clan Zer0 west server: Zer0 attacked the west server for many months. It was this Battle FireBabe(OD) first became known for her resourceful judgments. Clan (2xx) East server: One of the first floodbot wars. It took a lot of sweat and dedication to overcome this battle. This battle went on for two weeks, both clans unable to use their primary clan channel. This took Blizzard Tech to end the flood bot loading. It was during this war when we learned to /ignore the account name who loaded the flood bots. Clan Hive East and West: Pathetic really, more annoying but remembered because Hive got inside help from former Overdosed member Princessofchaos. Clan W@r East and West: One of the hardest battles fought. Denial, Leader of Clan w@r, having inside connection to battle.net and expert hacking skills, was a very serious enemy. The channels were flooded; the site and members accounts were hacked. Chaos went on for weeks, until it ended by befriending Denial. Denial helps hold Ops for channel overdosed to this day. Clan On the east server, Clan [)ark grew angry with Clan OverDosed. As with many enemy clans, [)ark was annoyed with Overdosed using spam bots in public channels to advertise. They planned to take out the west OverDosed server because Overdosed was primarily an east server clan. Loading was constant and annoying. It was something OverDosed had to deal with on a daily basis, General Botooh(OD) received the passwords to OverDosed ops, and having one of the biggest responsibilities in the clan by far, decided to keep the password on his computer. Unfortunately shortly there after he was trojaned, loosing our ops passwords to our clan channel. GrinGo(OD) had suggested alternatives to get the ops bots back, that being to ask the former commanders Slipknot(OD) and Shraps(OD) for their CD keys they created OverDosed with. Sadly, this did not work; they could not get the correct CD keys OverDosed was created on. So OverDosed turned to an old enemy turned friend, Denial, the leader of clan W@R. Thankfully he was able to hack the OverDosed ops passwords, and Denial gave it to ChoBo(OD). For months thereafter OverDosed channels were flooded with bots, only to be finally stopped by the Stealth bots as second ops. Stealth bots were the first bots designed with anti flood protection The Commencement of a new Command Overdosed grew stronger with every passing month. But without the aid of the inactive commanders, Chobo(OD) was the only leader figure the members of overdosed knew, and respected. There is nothing the founding fathers could do, for life had kept them away from Overdosed and time was their enemy. When Shraps returned to Battle.net, he found himself not liking what the clan had become. Shraps wanted a gaming clan made of just friends, not a large member gaming one. Shraps decided to retire his position of Commander. Slipknot being very inactive as it was followed Shraps into retirement. Shraps Retired with a bang. In leaving he gave the Overdosed Ops account to the former Maggot(OD). Chobo(OD) had to hack Shraps AIM account to retrieve the pass back from Maggot. Overdosed Ops was successfully restored, ending the reign of Commander Shraps(OD) and Slipknot(OD). Chobo(OD) took control of Clan Overdosed, and became the new commander of clan Overdosed on January 05 2003. Chobo knew he could not handle the responsibility of being commander alone. He already knew how to manage the script for the site and take care of the server, but he could not do all of the managing of the clan alone. He called a meeting among all the generals to decide (He already chose his partner) who would rise to share Chobos side as commander. The meeting consisted of Mahal(OD), Tool(OD), God(OD), Caffeine(OD), Chobo(OD), Viper(OD), DarkDragon(OD), botooh(OD), Cky(OD), Zeho(OD), and more I cannot recall at this moment. Chobo left us to decide amongst ourselves who should become commander. Mahal wanted the job, and thought he was the man for the job. While Mahal was an active member, many felt he was unfit for the task at hand. The rest of the generals did not want the job offered, but there was one who stood against Mahal. While FireBabe herself did not desire the Commander rank, she would not tolerate Mahal taking the reigns. In a 2-hour argument on who should be Commander, Chobo made the final decision for us and promoted General Firebabe(OD) to Commander rank. While the job was far from easy, Both Chobo and Firebabe worked together and brought Overdosed from despair to a victorious flourishing battle.net clan. For better or for worse Clan Overdosed has always had its fair share of good and bad times. With the founding members leaving the clan there were a lot of terrible feelings and troubled thoughts growing in the minds of our members. Is this the End of Overdosed? Will Chobo and FireBabe be able to keep the clan from deteriorating? Most of all, everyone wondered what was going to occur next. There is a popular saying; “The things I would have done then had I known what I know now…” would perfectly describe the learning experience gained from being of leader stature. Everything had to be learned, and regrettably had to be learned the hard way. While problems are apart of even the most successful clans, trying to find the perfect balance was not an easy assignment. There were problems of what many people called clan wars, loading of special made bots in which its only purpose is to annoy bnet players whom like to reside in a certain channel. There were problems of numerous members and not enough gamers. Problems with bad mannered members, lack of active leaders, site crashing, even the problems with the lack of confidence is the members leaders. Not an easy task for those newly appointed Commanders. Through working together and trying new things, the generals came up with different methods to resolve many of the previous issues. Chobo made a script for squads, so generals could minimize their peak interests and rally members with the same interest. This helped to show who were interested in what, and helped give a more broad variety to what our clan could offer. Rules were also changed to set a finer foundation for the structure with Overdosed. Before this time, there was a huge turnover in members, so ranks were far easier to climb. With a steady amount of members staying in the clan, it caused a slight problem the amount of members in a specific rank. New methods were made to insure promotions could only happen after the member spent an allotted amount of time at their current rank. Unforgettably, the recruiting policy was changed to a trial period. This helped to make sure the members who were going to join spent time being watched by trusted officers and general before giving them the title Overdosed member. Recruiters Vote on the Trial (ODR) members and share their say on who can and shouldn’t be in the clan. This helps to weed out those who are immature, and horrible gamers. There will always be members who are bad mannered, always those who don’t play. Those who are immature, those that are rude, dumb, inactive and newsbyte. Nothing can be done about that, but we can try to limit how much we need to tolerate. Overdosed Members See [http://overdosed.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Overdosed_Members Overdosed Members Overdosed Divisions Diablo II Divison Overdosed Squads Regular Squads Hardcore Squad 'Elite Squads' Diablo 2 Elite Division Tournament's Members of the Month tournment Category:Browse